


Reunited

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War, BAMF Tony Stark, Comic Book Science, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Tony is the Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: The stones pulsate within his armor, directly into his bones, into his very being, into hissoul. They intertwined as one and an ancient power surged through his veins. This is his destiny, this is what he is meant to do.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Tony being or infused with the Soul Gem is my new favorite theory, thanks.

There was a burst of fire within Tony’s skin, an inkling of passion that he couldn’t hold back. His breathing was ragged, he took in gulps of oxygen as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“What are we going to do?” Steve’s voice filtered through the communication system. His voice was piercing and unsteady; it was obvious he was apprehensive and way out of his element.

There was a rustling before Bruce’s calm voice cut through. “The gauntlet, it’s our only shot.”

“What, do we just snatch it? Destroy it?” Clint reacted in exasperation.

“We use it,” Natasha replied coolly.

There was a pregnant pause before they began arguing. Tony muted his connection with them, taking in the taciturnity. He flickered his gaze to where the Mad Titan stood. He was a thing of nightmares; the very same tormentor that haunted his fragile state of mind since the battle of New York. Since The Witch infiltrated his deepest and darkest fears.

“FRIDAY?”

There was a beat of silence before FRIDAY’s voice clanged through his earpiece. “Yes, boss?”

“Where’s the Spider-Kid?”

“Mister Parker is on the other side of the city with Doctor Strange and Mister Wong.”

Tony exhaled deeply, he ran an armored palm through his damp hair before enclosing his face-plate. Before he could do anything, there was a voice in his ear.

_“Tony.”_

It was almost melodic. He felt himself impetuously look for it. For a moment, he considered the possibility that he just imagine it but then five separate voices chimed in his eardrum.

_“Tony.”_

They were calling him.

Exactly who “they” are is a conundrum but their presence was robust and alluring. Tony wandered closer to Thanos. Determination evident in his stance. The Titan spared him a glance before he raised the gauntlet in his direction.

Pausing briefly, Tony winced as the stones in the gauntlet gleamed brightly. There was a razor sharp grin on Thanos’ face.

“Foolish mortal,” His voice pierced through his slight haze. “Do you have a death wish? You can’t defeat me.”

Tony’s focus remained on the stones. The voices called out to him, chanting his name like a children’s song; _Tony! Tony! Tony!_ It was rather irritating but what could he do? He couldn’t distinguish where they were coming from. 

He was momentarily sidetracked by the voices that he didn’t notice Thanos raise the gauntlet once more, right as Tony comprehended the situation, it was too late. A bright beam flew directly to him and just when he felt his skin prickle and his heart stop, the beam freezes right in front of him.

Vaguely, he could hear his teammates calling out to him from somewhere in the distance, but that’s not where his attention remained. Instead, Tony watched as the stones plummeted from the gauntlet and navigated directly to him. His breath hitches as the stones connect to his suit in one swift movement.

There’s a humming within his skin. The feeling was delicately soothing and familiar.

Once again, the voices combined as one. “Reunited!” They chanted.

A soft yellow glow illuminated from his arc reactor—from his chest.

“What the fuck,” Tony breathed.

Thanos’ scowl morphed into confusion but there was something else in his expression; a hint of fear within his pupil.

Tony swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His eyes closed momentarily and he could see it. The universe, the people, the stones. The stones pulsate within his armor, directly into his bones, into his very being, into his _soul_. They intertwined as one and an ancient power surged through his veins. This is his destiny, this is what he is meant to do.

With one final exhale, Tony opened his eyes and faced Thanos. He’s going to end this once and for all.


End file.
